The invention relates generally to the production of silicone elastomer-containing articles. Of particular interest to the invention is the production of shaped articles.
The production of shaped silicone elastomer articles involves subjecting a mass of a silicone elastomer to pressure with one or more suitable dies. In this manner, a desired configuration is imparted to the silicone elastomer mass. Quite often, the shaped mass adheres to the die, or to one of the plurality of dies, used for the shaping operation.
The detachment of the shaped mass or article from the shaping die is currently effected by mechanical methods. Thus, the shaped article may be grasped with a pincer or tweezer and pulled from the die.
Thin-walled shaped articles, and especially those having thin edges such as, for instance, contact lenses composed of a silicone elastomer, are, however, frequently damaged or destroyed by the mechanical removal thereof from the die. Moreover, the mechanical detachment of the shaped article is relatively time-consuming by virtue of the care which must be exercised. These disadvantages become particulary evident in the mass production of such shaped articles.
Thus, it may be seen that improvements in the state of the art are desirable.